Drabble Dumbs TMM Series
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: Another collection of one-shots and songfics about various couples within the Tokyo Mew Mew Universe. Will have some KishxIchigo and PaixZakuro and whatever the hell else I want or if I get commissioned. Various pairings! Various rated stores!
1. Expected Different - PaixKisshu

So this story really had no rhyme or reason except I wanted to write about Pai and Kisshu having sex with Pai dominating Kish. The image of a blush-y super bottom Kish made me giggle so I wrote this and now it's out in the world forever. Enjoy. Any ideas for anything else? Let me know.

**Expected Different**

Kisshu wasn't exactly sure how he got into this situation.

His butt was at the edge of the bed, Pai's large hands at his hips controlling them while his pants made a pool of cloth at his ankles. The taller male knelt between his legs, his lips and tongue making repetitive motions on his boxers covering his lengh, the only things stopping Pai from touching him directly. He remembered looking for Pai earlier but after finding him, things became a blur of lips and purple hair and…

A hand moved from Kish's hip and lowered his boxers low enough that he was slipped free of the last remaining clothes on his bottom half. "H-Hey, Pai…" Kisshu gulped, nesting on his elbows to sit up a little and look at the purple haired alien. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"Hmmm." Pai's hand moved to touch him, slowly stroking him as he absentmindedly answered. "And yet, you walk around this whole ship perversely describing what you would do to that cat eared mew." He smirked slightly, leaning forward and giving the member the slightest of touches with his tongue, trailing from base to tip. The green haired alien gasped, his head falling back while his elbows, still holding his weight, shook considerably.

"I-It's different," He panted out, letting out a second gasp when Pai's tongue touched him again with a bit more force. "when I'm the one being a pervert." The older alien chuckled deeply and Kish blushed, cursing himself for acting like such a girl. _Is that what you're thinking about right now? Oh god, just get his mouth on you! _"Pai… Stop teasing, please?"

Aqua eyes found his before looking down and slowly, ever so _fucking _slowly, the older male's mouth enveloped Kisshu in wet, warm, _So warm, God YES! _Before the other alien began sucking too slowly for his liking. He nearly screamed at the pace. How the hell was he supposed to cum like this? He nearly bucked his hips before both of Pai's hands held his hips down again. It was clear he was setting the pace, and Kisshu wasn't sure how comfortable he was not being the one in charge. Sure, the two of them messed around before, hot kisses and small touches but honestly he didn't think he'd be the submissive one when things got intense.

Pai was speeding up his pace, _Finally! _And his hands loosed around the other's hips and, doing his best to keep his shirt up, Kisshu tangled his hands in Pai's hair. _Oh god, is he gonna let me fuck his mouth? Oh shit _With a soft thrusts of his hips, he felt out how much control Pai would let him have. Finding that there was no given limit, Kish thrusted harder, pushing more of himself in the warmth that was driving him out of his mind. _Yes, Yes, YES! _And while Kish was lost to all reasoning while he pumped his hips wildly, Pai, always the most logical, busied himself with something that Kish couldn't see, nor cared about in that moment. His only focus was the sensation of thrusting himself so deeply in Pai's mouth that he would have nearly gagged him, until a finger was pressing down lower than the younger alien anticipated. With that first touch Kisshu gasped and stopped all motions, his hand tightening in the short lavender hair. "W-What are you doing?"

The green alien was always so cocky, so in control but when a cold, wet substance shocked his senses he lost all of that bravado and instead he felt his whole face get warm. "I'm stretching you." Pai stopped sucking and replied in a very matter of fact tone, leaving Kish to believe this wasn't the first time the older male had to do something like this. "It's going to feel odd. Bear with me." And without any further warning, he continued sucking on the younger males member, sending shivers up Kish's spine before inserting another finger and a little more of that wet stuff, which Kish assumed was a lube of sorts. One large hand was free to continue touching and stroking the green alien, while the fingers stretched and probing him, experimenting with angles and adding fingers and pushing until he hit something and Kish cried out, writhing quite suddenly and stammering out Pai's name. "Ah, there it is."

He continued his assault on Kisshu's prostate, his mouth slowing down his motions to focus on that spot again. "A-Ah shit. Pai! I-I can't- _Fuck!_" He didn't listen and hit it again, causing his erection to drip on his stomach. "I'm g-gonna."

"Fine." With another smirk, Pai pulled his fingers out and pushed the younger alien to the head of the bed, following him and for the first time, Kish noticed he was naked and hard, his erection capturing his attention before Pai leaned in and kissed his companion roughly, taking all control of the situation and Kisshu felt his legs being lifted and then felt the older male at his entrance. They broke apart and the green alien looked up in Pai's eyes and found a hungry look as he looking over the body under him. He pushed his hips slightly, the tip slowly sliding into Kish's entrance with ease from the preparation. With a low groan of pleasure, the purple alien hung his head trying to stop himself from ramming right into the body underneath him. "Let me know if it hurts." Kish whined slightly and forced his self to relax and allow the other male to enter him, sweating and shivering and _Oh shit… He's almost all the way him… Oh, God Pai!_

Before burying his self completely whining the other alien, he pulled out his cock slipping out of his body before entering again, pushing in almost roughly as if he couldn't help it. Kisshu bit his bottom lip and groaned while Pai slowly fucked him, building up the tension slowly, driving the green alien crazy until he could take it anymore. With a long moan Kish pleaded, "Come ooon, Harder Pai!"

With a final slow trust of his hips, the larger male's cock slipped out nearly all the way before burying deep within Kish and pushed in deeper and harder, getting a feel for the other male, trusting with confidence and suddenly remembered the spot that nearly cause Kisshu to come. "Ah, G-God, _P-Pai!_" Writhing and panting, all hope of Kisshu taking control of the situation was completely gone. His fists tightened around the sheets beneath him and his back ached. "A-Again."

He didn't need to be told twice. With a growl, Pai's hips picked up speed and it became rougher and harder and _Oh, God! Yes! _It was all the green alien could do to not cum right then and there and then the older male grasps his erection, his thumb rolling itself along the head of the shaft and fuild leaked. Pai grasped his cock fully and in time with his thrusts, stroked his erection and Kish nearly wept. He was so close, to close! There was no way he was going to be able to hold on any longer. The sounds Pai was making, the way he moved inside of him…

"Hng, Kish… God, soon!" Voice raw with arousal, Pai leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kisshu's shoulder. The other male couldn't agree more. He moved his hips harder against Pai, encouraging him, grasping onto the sheets desperately, his knuckles turning white.

"Please, Pai, _please_!"

He was losing it and losing it very fast. Leaning up, Pai bit slightly into his shoulder and that was all it took. Kish snapped and his body trembled as his cock throbbed, slipping out all over Pai's hand, his own stomach and some on the bed beneath him. He gasped out, riding the waves of his climax while Pai continued on his own, following him not too shortly after, filling the younger male with a grunt and a deep moan. Kish couldn't move so he was grateful the older alien collapsed beside him and not on top of him. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths when what just happened began to dawn on the green alien. Sex was common on his planet, didn't matter with who and he enjoyed the session but god help him if he was going to be known and Pai's bitch.

"Next time, I'm on top." He cried out when his breath was mostly caught up. _Yeah put your foot down!_

"Sure."

Well that wasn't reassuring.


	2. Lustful Thinking - KisshuxZakuro

This is a request from **Minum12345**. She wanted ZakuroxKish and I put this together. There is cheating. There is sex. There is swearing. There is Alternate Universe plotline. There is mentions of KishxIchigo. There is use of alcohol. But Hey! We're all adults here in the M-rated side of Fanfiction, right? If you have a request let me know. If you want a particular story, I'm now taking $5 dollar commissions. Besides that, give me a couple and watch me fucking ruin it.

* * *

**Lustful Thinking**

When Kish's brother brought home Zakuro, he nearly shit himself. She was crazy out of Pai's league with long, slender legs leading to a soft, shapely ass. Her waist was tapered, breasts were plump, her skin was pale, and her face… Damn her face! Soft, full lips usually covered in pink gloss and bright blue eyes emphasizing full lashes with silk looking, waist length dark violet hair off balancing her skin. When Kish found out she was a model, honestly he wasn't surprised. He was surprised that his awkward looking older brother managed to not only meet her, but also get her on a date and then another and as many more it took to officially call the beauty a 'girlfriend.' Like wasn't fucking fair.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kisshu." Her voice was almost husky.

Not fucking fair at all.

Now, Kish didn't really know what his brother was packing since, hell! They haven't taken a bath or shower together since they were maybe 8 years old, but it had to be huge. "You too." That night seriously questioned what he looked like. He never for a moment growing up thought he was bad looking, sure his ears where maybe slightly above average and he didn't look like your traditional Japanese male, but hell he was muscular and girl liked long hair right? Yet why was he having no luck with women and here comes his boring, genius brother with the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen.

_She'll get bored of him. They'll be over within the week._

But damn, if she wasn't around all the time! Sitting in the coach, long arms draped over Pai's shoulders, kissing him, half sitting on top of him, long hair falling like a waterfall over her face, almost shielding the two of them from his hungry, prying eyes. Damned if she wasn't in their own shower the night after she spent the night with Pai, Humming while she stood naked under the water, rubbing her body, letting her hair fall down her back. Sure, Kish had never seen this with his own eyes, but he did think about it a lot. It was a constant fantasy of opening the door and stepping in the shower and pushing her body again the wall and entering her again and again and _again… _

His sheets were nearly solid every night. And waiting for them to break up within a week turned into within a month turned into within 6 months and Kish was losing all patience. And of course his brother was oblivious to his pain. He was too busy having sex! And he wasn't even sure if Zakuro noticed his hungry gaze, that is, until the night of Kish's birthday. He had thrown a party at their house, small enough not to get out of control but large enough to justify the amount of pizza and alcohol they bought.

He had been talking to a friend from work when she came up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. When Kish turned, Zakuro pulled him into a short hug, pressing her body against his. He wasn't even expecting her tonight, so to say he was surprised would have been an understatement. "Happy birthday!" She said near his ear and he shivered from her warm breath.

"Where's Pai?"

"He needed to get cake." She shrugged. "I guess he forgot."

_Yeah, great plan, Pai. Leave her with me. Good idea. _He nodded and his friend disappeared, leaving Zakuro and Kish alone. Kish looked her up and down, noting the short dress showing her legs and the long coat with the cross he's seen her wear more than once. He did eventually get to her face and noticed she looked a little uncomfortable. He assumed she'd never met most of the people who showed up so she was probably sticking to him since she knew him best. With a sigh, Kish accepted his fate and smiled at the pretty girl in front of him. "Do you want to get a drink?"

She nodded, and followed him to the beer, grabbing a cup and the two of them chatted. He found out she not only was a model but a singer, actor and dancer as well. She did it all! But it was all chick flicks so it wasn't shocking that Kish had never seen her in anything. Another beer later he found out that she met Pai late at night after coming home from a particular hard day at the shoot, and then the bar, and he was kind enough to get her home safely. And a couple of beers later, Kish learned she was a light weight…

"Ya know, you look jush like Pai!" Zakuro giggled, hanging on his arm as Kish dragged her to the second floor of his house. He was sure a drunk, beautiful girl would get into trouble downstairs and taking her to Pai's room was the safest bet. She hung all over him with her thin arms and she smelt like lilacs. "Shorter tho." She mumbled, touching his hair lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. We look the same. You're kinda heavy."

She just snorted. "No one says that to me!" She was almost shouting in his ear. Luckily the music was loud. "I'm Zakuro Fujiwara! I'm an idol!"

He opted not to respond, hoping that she wouldn't get any louder. With a few more steps, they got to Pai's door and fumbling a little with the door knob with only one hand free. He got Zakuro in first, sitting her on the bed and almost immediately she flopped back, throwing her arms up. "I'm an idol!"

"Yeah, you are." Kish chuckled. Looking down at her under him, seeing his beauty splayed out beneath him… it was too tempting. "So stay here. Pai will be back."

"Stay with meeeeeee." She whined. In one fluid motion, impressive while she was intoxicated, she sat up, grabbed his down and pulled him down. Taken by surprise, Kish lossed some balance, but regained it, knelling on the bed in front of her, his arm still in her grasp. She was slightly sweaty, her eye lids droopy from alcohol, his dress too tight in the front… This _wasn't fair_!

"Listen," Her growled, sound harsher than he meant to sound. "I have to go. I really can't stay here with you." She tilted her head like a confused dog and long hair fell down her shoulders. He was close to snapping and when he felt her hand stroke his arm, his held tight onto his last shred of sanity. "Alright. I find you really attractive and if I stay here any longer I will take advantage of you." He didn't hid the hungry look in his eyes. Maybe if she saw the full extent of what he meant, she would let him go and hopefully forget what he revealed and never speak of it again and then Kish could suffer in silence until they got married and never see them again.

Expecting her to walk away, he was surprised when she sat up a little, a gleam in her eyes and her hand moved even slower than it had been. "Oh, reeeeeaaally?" Kish swallowed his spit and moved to back away from her until her other hand made a move at face. When her warm fingers brushed against his face, Kish was completely frozen in place. "I think you're attractive too." Her breath smelt like liquor but it was becoming hard to convince himself that his was a bad idea. "You should kiss me."

And that was it. That was all it took for the last thing holding the young male to completely snap and grasp her head as if it was precious and crush his lips onto hers and moaned instantly. They were soft and complied and when he broke apart for a short breath, they opened beneath his so sweetly. She didn't wear gloss like he originally had thought, it was actually flavored and tasted something like cherries and slightly like lip balm. There was a short flash of his brother in his mind but it was pushed back again when her tongue met his and her hands tangled in his hair pulling him into the kiss even more. Kish leaned forward, pushing her down onto the bed a bit more and opting to lay on top of her, feeling her soft breasts under him against his chest.

He contented himself with making out with her for a few minutes, feeling her beneath him and listening to her soft breathing. It was everything he imagined when he stared at her lips when she wasn't looking. Kish was in total bliss before she rolled her hips into his and mewled in his mouth. She wanted more and he was perfectly fine with that and decided to show her by leaning up and removing his shirt to see how she would react. Zakuro smiled softly, touching his chest softly, following the smooth planes before softly pressing her lips against his collar bone. Kish took a sharp intake of breath, pushing his hips into hers to show just how much he was enjoying it, hoping she'd get the hint. Luckily she did and kissed his neck harder, sucking and licking on the skin she found, leaving marks on his skin, her coat falling down her shoulders before she completely shrugged it off.

Kish hadn't had a hickey since he was 16 years old but the pent up frustration silenced his adult brain, the one telling him 'don't let this girl suck on your neck like you're a pubescent teen.' Because, to be honest, in that moment he might as well be.

Kish pulled away and touched the hem of her dress, lifting it slightly and gauged her reaction. Weather is was a zip up dress or not, he figured lifting it would get his point across. He practically prayed she would let him do it, let him take off her dress so he could get an up close and personal look at those soft breasts... When she didn't stop him, he took it as a good sign and lifted it further and Zakuro helped him, raising her arms as the dress came up and over her head. He had imagined her naked tons of times, who wouldn't? But the real thing was different that he expected. Zakuro still had a bra on but the shape and size of her was undeniable. When he finally dragged his eyes away from her chest, he noticed and tattoo on her stomach and decided he needed a closer look.

Lowering himself down her body, he found the tattoo almost looked like two wolves, the design circling her belly button and he traced it with his tongue. Zakuro gasped at the sudden cold, encouraging the male to continue whatever he was doing. He honestly didn't know himself. He had sex with girls before, well… only his high school girlfriend Ichigo, so he wasn't an expert or anything but he did remember something that Ichigo liked a lot. Lazily licking his way down her stomach, one hand reached up and lowered her underwear, the other holding her hips in place as he slowed his pace even more before setting himself between her legs.

"Kish…" Zakuro moaned out into the dark room. Kish almost wished he turned on the lights before setting her down but the back of his mind told him if he could see everything with perfect clarity he could feel a lot more remorseful about the whole thing. His hands grazed her thighs, heading upwards making his intentions clear. He made sure not to take her by surprise in case she didn't want what he was about to do, but she whimpered, jolting her hips up, clearly sick of the slow pace. He brushed her folds, noting that she was actually pretty wet already with pride. Kish pushed his fingers inside her softly and the lavender haired model moaned out, pushing her hips up.

His fingers moved with purpose, exploring and stroking, reveling in the scent and sounds she made, the bass from downstairs helping him build up a rhythm. Zakuro groaned, moving her hips against his hands, panting and moaning, nearly begging for more. "Please. Don't tease me."

"What is it you want then, Zakuro?" Kish purred, growing cockier with her unbasted display of pleasure. "Hmm? If you don't tell me I don't know."

The model lightly pushed him back, sitting up only to turn over, presenting her ass to him, her hands spreading her entrance open giving him a clear picture of something he wouldn't soon forget. "From behind." She panted out. "Fuck my pussy from behind."

_**Fuck.**_

In that moment, the only thing that mattered in the world was that woman. He could seriously fall in love with her if she kept talking like that. He pushed her upper body towards the bed, positioned himself and slowly began to bury himself inside of her. The angle made him groan, able to see his dick slid inside of her, taking it slowly, careful not to lose his load in one shot. That would be a waste as well as embarrassing. But Zakuro was hungry to stop going slow. She, turned her head, peaking at him from a layer of long hair, his pink lips parted slightly. "Please, take me."

Deciding she should set the pace, he wrapped two arms around her torso, pulling her to a sitting positon and grasped her hips, guiding her to bounce on his erection, almost slamming her hips down repeatedly. She responded quite positively, if her loud voice was any indication, and Zakuro took control of the pace, leaving Kish to busy himself with touching and caressing her body. "Ah, God. Kish, _Yes!" _One hand found her nipple, sliding under her bra he didn't realize he failed to take off, rolling it between his fingers, softly pinching while the other made its way lower, between her legs, finding her clitoris and rubbed it with his first two fingers, something he had seen in quite a few videos of porn.

Zakuro's voice grew loader, her thrown back resting against Kish's shoulder, leaving her neck exposed. He bit down, kissing and sucking and nibbling, doing something, anything to prolong his orgasm. She was amazing and the months of masturbating to her and watching her and thinking about her drove him insane. He knew there was really no way to go back from having sex with her but it didn't really matter now. All that mattered was her hips and her breasts and her clit and her voice and _oh God, _her voice. He wasn't going to last much longer. He groaned into her shoulder, feeling the buildup in his groin, rubbing faster, pinching slightly harder before the hand on her chest left to grab her hips again. "God, Zakuro!"

So close now, so _achingly close_. One of her hands wrapped around his head, pulling his face towards hers and kissed him hard, simulating the way his dick penetrated her with her tongue and in that kiss Kish lost himself. His growl muffled in her mouth, he gave her a few more final, sharp thrusts as he emptied himself completely moaning and crying out her name and cursing in a low voice he wasn't even sure he had. Kish's fingers didn't stop, bringing the female in his lap to her completion watching her chest rise and fall, her hips jerking as she rode her orgasm out, mewling and moaning, tightening and milking him for the last few moments of his.

Music still playing below them, the two panted almost in rhythm, sweat sticking the two together until Zakuro finally got up. She located her underwear and clothes and quickly got dressed, not really speaking to him or looking at him until Kish sat up and cleared his throat audibly. She turned her head sharply, seeming to almost completely sober up and crossed her arms. "Yeah?"

"Um…" Kish didn't really know what to say. "Well…" It all started to sink it for him at that moment. Having sex with his brother's girlfriend in his own bed, sitting on it, naked and sticky and smelling like her. He really wanted a shower and some clothes…

With a roll of her eyes, Zakuro headed towards the door. "Happy birthday, Kisshu. Don't tell your brother about this. Please."

And with that she left, and Kish wasn't sure what to feel.


	3. Teaching - KisshuxIchigo

Sorry this took so long! I was writing something and ended up loving it and wanting to make it longer so it took away so much time from making this drabble so I whipped this up!

Two guests requested KishxIchigo, one asked for a canon universe which is difficult, considering Ichigo's like... 14 in the anime. but I made it work. Then I had a brand new problem… What could I write about Kisshu and Ichigo that hasn't already been written in the cannon universe? Then it hit me! So here we are! As far as requests go, I think I will only allow a few more before cutting them off for only commissions. They're $5 dollars if you're interested. More information at my profile!

There is swearing, and there is mentions of aliens lifestyle, sex and stuff. Enjoy!

**Teaching**

At 17 years old, Ichigo didn't think she was a sex expert.

In fact she had only had sex once with Masaya when he came back from England before leaving once more to live there to purse his dreams so to say she was confused when Kisshu appeared in her room to question her on the subject as she was reading a book in bed was to say the least. However, Ichigo was smart enough not to let it show. This wasn't the first time Kish randomly showed up at her house. Even after the mew aqua was given to him, he just didn't seem to want to leave. Never taking her eyes off the book she read, Ichigo flipped another page before regarding the intrusive alien. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not the greeting I want." He pouted before landing to the floor, walking towards her bed. He was beginning to get discouraged with her lack of interest when he would appear. He bet he could move into her house and she wouldn't bat an eyelash. Not the reaction he was hoping, but he knew she did it on purpose to see if he would continue. It was a Mexican standoff of hoping for a reaction and not providing one, each trying to wait the other out. But Kish came prepared with a question he knew would get a reaction and he was more than excited. "No, 'hi, Kish how are you? You are looking hot tonight!'"

"Yeah, I would never say that." Ichigo giggled to herself, turning another page in her book she was only half reading. With Masaya gone for maybe a year she was starting to get lonely. It wasn't that she needed a boyfriend or that she wanted to forget about him, they had a pretty good break up, but sometimes a girl misses being someone's girlfriend.

The alien sat at the edge of her bed, looking at her intently, hoping she would get the seriousness of the situation. "I was a question."

And she did. The ex-mew closed her book and set it on her nightstand, giving Kish her full and complete attention. "Alright, what is it Kish?"

"What is human sex like?"

She tried her very best to not give him any sort of reaction but everything failed her when the question set it. Her eye twitched and her jaw nearly dropped before she could even think about stopping herself. Kish was quite pleased by the expression on her face and held in his giddiness. _I won!_

Now Ichigo had always known she was stubborn but she wasn't sure to what extent but she could feel like she would be pushed to her limits if she continued this game. "Well, what is alien sex like." She tried her best to turn it on him, hopefully get him to freak out more than she was inside. To her chagrin, Kish just shrugged and leaned back on his hands.

"Well, it's pretty basic, at least on my planet. The woman is injected with a medicine that allows her to get pregnant and then the man produces what can get her pregnant beforehand. I'm not sure what it's called on your planet, so I won't bother explaining it." He smiled at her, enjoying the way her face paled at the explanation. "Everything is very clinical to prevent complications. Couples spend almost years on a waiting list until the hospital can make room to get them pregnant."

"So your species doesn't really have… sex." She muttered, doing her best to remain calm. Years of dating Masaya have left her with the modesty of a Victorian, since he didn't really talk much about the subject. Everything was effortless with their relationship, and they never had to discuss sex. She was actually sure the words never left her lips because when the time came, they didn't talk about it, they just did it and it was wonderful and she missed it.

"Nope, not really. So what's it like. Explain it to me."

Dammit. This was getting embarrassing. Ichigo was backed into a corner. She knew she could never out embarrass him on the subject, he was too brazen to play chicken, but she was determined not to give up. "Well." She swallowed thickly, doing her best to steady her voice. "Men typically have a… um… a…" Her couldn't keep this up and Kish knew it. The alien laughed to himself before deciding it was the time to take it further. He sat up from the bed and slowly lowered his pants, catching Ichigo's eyes with a smirk and reveled himself to the cat girl. Her face flamed up, composer completely lost. "That."

"Exactly the same?"

"Yup." It shouldn't surprise her he had the same anatomy as humans, his species used to live on this planet, but seeing it up close and personal was really a shock. "You can put it away now."

"Really? Can I?" Kish stalked towards her, leaning on the bed and crawling, stopping only when he sat at her feet. All the time waiting for a reaction like this one and he wasn't about stop any time soon. Well, not unless Ichigo told him to stop, but she just looked at him and blushed bright red. He was hoping for her ears to pop out but the night was young and he had ideas he was sure would have them making an appearance. "But how will you show me what to do with it?"

"This isn't a guided lesson." Ichigo squeaked out. "I won't be showing you."

"But how will I learn?"

His voice came out as a murmur and Ichigo shivered. A few months without sex was slowly taking his toll on her and it wasn't like Kish was bad looking. After he stopped being her enemy, Ichigo found him rather funny, but something like this was going too far. Her parents in the next room, missing Masaya, her loneliness, and way Kish was looking at her had her mind all fuzzy. He leaned in closer, now completely on top of her without touching, Kisshu made a move to kiss her, his face slowly moving closer giving her ample time to stop him but she really couldn't decide if she wanted him to.

Before she could decide, Kish's lips touched her, very briefly, in a soft kiss before pulling away, letting her decide what happened next. Ichigo sat stunned for just a moment before leaning up to him, kissing him for once and Kish sighed, one hand moving to her cheek. Something in Ichigo that missed being touched so comfortingly whined and pushed for control, causing her to reach up and touch the alien right back. Her grasped one shoulder, holding him in place as she moved her lips against his, enjoying the moment before he pulled back. For a brief moment, Kish considered saying something smart before deciding the moment too precious.

He kissed her again, this time opening his mouth slightly, hoping she would get the hint. She got the hint, opening her mouth for him and he moaned in return when her tongue meet his. Ichigo lost count of his kisses, her mind lost to how his lips felt against hers, the two of them only parting when they had to breathe. Instead of going for another kiss, Kish spoke against her lips, voice deep and nearly whispering. "Are you going to show me now?"

After the kissing, Ichigo felt bolder. Kish pressed his hips against hers and she could feel his erection and with a deep breath, she reached out her hand, and lightly grabbed a hold on him. The red head had been nervous about touching him, but he was very similar to Masaya, aliens seemed to have the same anatomy. Moving her hand slowly, she found out they react the same way. Kish gasped and buried his head in her neck, kissing lightly at the skin he found, showing her how much he enjoyed her movements. He groaned into her neck and, if she was being completely honest, it was turning her on.

She stoked his erection, hoping to pry out more sounds from him before stopping. Kish moved his head from her neck to give her a pleading look but Ichigo, feeling fueled, smiled at him. "Lay on your back."

She felt empowered as he did what she said, completely in control and she was running on pure adrenaline. The alien was completely turned on and she wanted to just sink down on his dick and ride him until both of them were screaming but instead she pushed herself to her limits, positioning her body between his legs and looking up at him, meeting his eyes. "Kitten, what are you-"

"I'm teaching you." She winked. "This is called fellatio. Just watch." She wondered for a second if he told the truth about alien sex, but it was kind of obvious he didn't know what was happening and when she swirled her tongue around the head his hands shot into her hair. Slowly lowering her mouth on it, Ichigo hallowed her cheeks and bobbed her head, following Kish's soft pulls of what felt good and what felt _really good._

She never did this was Masaya, it just wasn't something that came up but she did always want to and Kish seemed to really enjoy it. "K-Kitten, I." He tugged her hair harder and Ichigo took his deeper and swallowed around his dick. "Ah, fuck!"

The red head let him go with a soft pop and sat up, giving Kish a dark look. "Shut up." She whispered, holding her finger to her lips. "My parents are asleep."

Kish whimpered quietly, pushing his hips up. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't stop."

His pleading softened her expression and Ichigo leaned over him and kissed his lips softly, keeping her mouth closed. "You've never done that before?" She asked, once she pulled away and sat back once more, resting on his hips and lifting her pink pajama top over her head.

"No, did you?" She head him gasp and touch her waist.

"No." Ichigo admitted, and made quick work of her pants. "But that's sometimes part of human sex."

"Oh." Kisshu bit back a moan as she exposed her legs. "What else is?"

"Hold on." Removing her last piece of clothing between them, Ichigo set her underwear aside and reached in a drawer in her bedside table, pulling out a small plastic square and handed it to the alien. "Put this on."

When the green alien looked at her blankly she sighed and opened it with her teeth, showing him the condom. "This is meant to prevent pregnancy. It catches all the…" Ichigo shock her head, unable to finish the sentence and Kish chucked at her. "Shut up, it's called a condom. You roll it on your… um… penis."

"This sounds all made up."

"Shut up, it's not." She groaned and grabbed his hand. "Now try it."

Kish did as she commanded and rolled the condom on, looking at it with an inquisitive look. "Then what?"

Ichigo positioned himself over him. "So… Basically…" The red head could feel herself losing brevity. "Um… A man will enter and woman from…" She motioned to where they were almost connected her face and chest flushing. "And um… it's meant to feel good and um… just wait." She took a deep breath and with agonizing slowness, she buried him within her, her head lolling back and letting out a moan.

"Fuck." Kish growled, his nails slightly digging into her hips and he guided her downward, fighting the urge to bury himself within her hard and fast. "Ichigo, it…"

"I know." She whimpered out and dropped her full weight, mewling when he reached all the way inside. "Oh god." She began rocking her hips, slowly gaining momentum, her breasts, still covered by a bra slightly bouncing, but that wasn't going to do for Kisshu.

The green haired alien reached up and swiftly undid her bra and wether he cut it or properly undid it, Ichigo neither knew nor cared about. She was soon riding him hard, grabbing his hands and guiding them to her breasts, biting her bottom lip when his thumb circled her nipple.

"Remember, Kitten." Kish panted out. "Your parents." The red head nodded and continued riding him, feeling sweat form under her breasts and on her thighs, and Kish's eyes trailed up her body. They started from where they connected to where his hands gripped her hips, pulling her down harder, to where her breasts, now free, bounced him his face, his thumb teasing and being careful of his long nails. His eyes finally traveled to her face, marveling at her expression, her mouth slightly open fighting all sounds that were coming out, her eyes hooded, looking into his intently.

He had to go faster, staring in her eyes, he began slamming her down, grunting quietly, setting a rhythm, feeling her from the inside. Warm, and wet and _oh, so wonderful. _"Kitten, I'm gonna…"

"Me too." Ichigo cried out. "Come Kish, Please! I'm so close."

Fighting the urge to yell loudly, Kish moved faster, determined to have her come for him. Ichigo brought her hand to her mouth and bite down, throwing her head back as fired pooled in her abdomen, a spring coiling and coiling and _coiling_ and all at once everything released and she cried out into her hand, her body tensing up and static in her ears. "Kish, god, yes, oh… Fuck, Kish!" She tightened around the alien, milking him, willing him to follow her and he really didn't need any encouragement.

He, never experiencing anything like an orgasm before, became pleasantly surprised when it happened. It took over his whole body, tensing him, tightening his hands and squeezing his eyes shut as he jerked slightly, riding the ripples out. His eyes remained shut tight until hands cupped his face and pulled him into another kiss. His golden eyes opened slowly, smiling when he noticed Ichigo's ears and tail had appeared sometime when they had both came.

"Hey, Kitten."

"So that's human sex." She giggled, climbing off of him and sitting up in her bed. "What do you think?"

"I think it beats the hell outta my people's sex." He laughed, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. He reached down and removed his condom, being careful to not let anything spill out. "Can we do it again?"

Ichigo shot him a confused glance before her eyes trailed down his body to see his dick was still erect. And it dawned on her, he wasn't a human and didn't seem to have human male stamina. "Oh, um…"

Before she could protest, Kish grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him, his fingers finding her clit and stoking it softly. "I got things I heard about I wanna try." Ichigo moaned softly but didn't say no.

But did after the 3rd orgasm. She had to stop him at some point.


	4. Byoumei Koi Wazurai - RyouxLettuce

**Who likes RyouxLettuce? I do! I also enjoy Honeyworks songs. So short Song-fic based on Byoumei Koi Wazurai, or Suffering from Love Disease, song by GUMI. I used the English lyrics because the Japanese ones wouldn't have really made any sense, right? Anyway there is no M rated material in this, I just wanted to write something kinda sweet.**

* * *

Byoumei Koi Wazurai

Pairing: RyouxLettuce

_These days where getting longer. _

Lettuce wasn't the kind of person to shy away from hard work, but lately it was getting harder and harder to work at Café Mew Mew for an extended period of time. It wasn't the customers nor her coworkers but the problem was someone who was there all the time. She sat in the backroom during her break, pouring all of her attention into something rather embarrassing, a love reference guide. While it was embarrassing, Lettuce had always turned to books when she didn't have the answer and this was no different. Although, was this really helpful? _Guys have different types they are attractive to! Are you the traditional beauty? Are you outgoing? _Lettuce didn't really consider herself as either of those things. _Maybe this book was useless. _She sighed.

**Love textbooks, love reference guides**

**Since I can't get anywhere with you, I might as well read them.**

**The sky is rife with the scent of winter,**

**So I'm pretty sure wanting to be with you is the fault of the season.**

Lettuce stood up from her chair and checked the time, finding her break almost finished. "What a use of a break." A small smile crossed her lips and she pushed in her chair, cleaning up for whoever's break was next. Looking at her book she was tempted to throw it away, but she had never done that to a book before and didn't want to start now. Maybe she would just give it to Ichigo. This seemed like the kind of thing she would be into. But then she would have to explain why she had it and that seemed like a whole other ordeal. _Maybe not. I'll figure out something to do with it. _For now, she was content putting it in her locker with her other belongings and walking out to the front of the café.

Her break came much later than it usually did, but since it was winter and around Christmas, couples loved to come in and the café had become quite the date spot. Since her break was so late, however, the café was closed by the time she was back on the clock and all there was left to do was clean. _I'll ask Ichigo was needs to be done and... _As she walked into the empty main room of the café, she found the person who was making the day run so long for her talking to her red haired friend. He seemed to be teasing her, his hands crossed and a frown planted on his face but in his eyes were full of amusement.

**I didn't even ask for this…**

**Argh!**

**Life can be so unkind!**

**Suddenly remembering that night where the stars filled the sky…**

**Wait, no!**

**I won't be fooled by all this!**

_They look so good together. _Lettuce thought, with casting her eyes downward. She gave a small shake of her head and did her best to hide her emotions. "Hey Ichigo." She called out, making her way towards the two. When Ryou saw her, he gave a friendly smile and Lettuce returned the favor. _Ryou's always been nice to me. But he's nice to all the girls. Except Ichigo. _When she stood in front of the previously mentioned girl, and gave her a shy smile and pushed up her round glasses. "I'm back from break! What needs to be cleaned?"

"Zakuro-san and Pudding are cleaning the kitchen, Mint is outside sweaping… Well hopefully. So you can help me clean up the front here." Ichigo replied, looking grateful for both the distraction from Ryou and the company. When Lettuce nodded, Ichigo pointed to the tables with her free hand, the other holding a broom. "I just started so why don't you put the chairs on the tables?"

Eager to help, even with Ryou standing there watching the two of them, the green haired girl nodded and quickly began to work, picking up chairs and turning them upside down.

**Let's also go half and half on these feelings that make my heart race.**

**I won't do it for to be just anybody!**

**I want to become more than friends;**

**Whether you push or pull, I won't be swayed!**

**Just supposing here, what if you were to fall in love with me?**

**Even if you gotta make an exception, the answer should be easy…Right?**

'**Love' really is a sickness!**

Surprising herself, Lettuce had yet to drop any chairs. She wasn't terribly strong but she was able to lift up the chairs and set them on the tables with ease and even something that might be mistaken for grace! With the last table to go, Lettuce lifted the chair more confidently and instantly regretted it. She took a step to place the chair down and slid just slightly, but that was enough to throw off her balance and with a chair in her hands, it was even harder to regain her balance. She tried stepping down with her other foot but it slip as well and she saw the table coming up fast towards her face. This wouldn't end well but it would at least be fitting. She didn't feel like she broke enough things today.

"Lettuce!" She wasn't sure if it was Ichigo or Ryou in her slightly panicked state.

Suddenly the weight from the chair was removed and she was able to brace her hands against the table and stop herself from falling completely over it. "Are you alright? Did Pudding mop here earlier? She goes over board and it never dries completely!" Ichigo called out, looking around her to find anymore spots that seemed slightly wet.

The porpoise girl, who had shut her eyes tight for the upcoming pain, now opened them and looked up at Ryou's concerned face. He set the chair down on the table and turned back to her looking at her from head to toe. "I-I'm fine." She assured him, red covering her face pretty quickly.

"You're really a handful." Ryou muttered before sighing, releasing a breath Lettuce didn't even know she was holding. He looked into her eyes again, this time with kindness instead of concern and her heart raced. He was closer than she had originally thought. "Be more careful alright?"

She could only nod. _Love really is a sickness…_

**My love schemes don't go well…**

**Having started to make these kind of efforts...**

**It's pretty shocking for me, right?**

**Walking under the autumn sky,**

**When the feelings in a girl's heart come to change.**

**If I don't look back over my shoulder,**

**I'll wind up regretting things.**

Since that day, Lettuce did her best not to fall or break anything. It was going… semi-well. Ryou didn't really seem to notice any difference but it pushed Lettuce to try harder and not break anything even more. One day he's sure to notice, especially if she didn't break anything the whole day! _I felt so silly. I shouldn't think like this… I shouldn't be coming up with schemes or ways to get him to notice me. _But she found she couldn't stand around and not think of ways to make him happy or make him smile in her direction.

Well, she mostly found she couldn't stand around. It was busy again, even if winter was over. New couples were coming in and Lettuce was trying to recognize any of them from the previous season, but they all seemed different. At least to her.

"Lettuce! Table 3!" Ichigo called out, having just sat two girls in a small corner of the café. One of them looked angry and the other looked like she was trying to cheer the first girl up. "They're going to need your cheerfulness." The redhead laughed and hurried off to the other side of the café.

The green haired girl took a deep breath and did her best to build up her confidence to take care of the table. She pulled out a little notebook from pocket and made her way over stopping in front of the table. When she was about to open her mouth, the smiling girl turned to her friend and pointed towards the door to the kitchen. "Look, Ren, the guy there! He's cute! Look!"

The other girl looked in that direction and her frown lightened a little bit.

**You are getting praised by someone**

**I feel selfishly happy about it, but**

**As for that 'someone'**

**If it's a girl, well…then there'll be some mixed feelings...**

"He is kind of cute…" The angry girl, apparently called Ren agreed.

"Hello!" Lettuce spoke up, doing her best to sound cheerful, even if she wanted so bad to turn and see who they were looking at. "I'm Lettuce, and I'll be you're server today! Our specials are earl gray tea and strawberry cheesecake."

The cheerful look looked at Lettuce the whole time she spoke, while Ren seemed to ignore her and continue looking in the way of the kitchen. "Can we get two specials please?"

Lettuce nodded and quickly jotted down their order in her notebook before flashing them a smile, assuring it would be right out and turning on a heel, finally getting a look who the girls were looking at. Of course, it was Ryou. Looking over the café in his usually standoffish manner from a corner, trying his best not to interact with anyone. She laughed a little to herself, feeling a ping of jealously. She did her best not to think about it, though.

**Share the load already!**

**This love is too bitter all on my own!**

**It's so bitter that I can't drink it down…**

**Let's go half and half on the painful throbbing in my heart as well;**

**There's no medicine effective against this ache!**

Lettuce made her way to a window facing the kitchen and placed her paper on a hook that spun to face the kitchen, giving Keiichiro her order. "Two special's please, Alasaka-san." The emerald haired girl gave her best smile, feeling bad for making the brunette work, but he just smiled and began boiling a pot of water for her tea.

"Of course, Lettuce-san. Order up for table 5." He placed a tray with a strawberry parfait in the window, nodding to her. Lettuce loved the parfaits, it was probably her favorite of anything Keiichiro ever made and it always reminded her of when she first met Ichigo-san. Those mean girls… and Ichigo was trying to look out for her…

_Ichigo-san deserves him more than I do…_

Lettuce took the tray, pushing the thoughts out of her head to focus on walking without spilling any of the order. She took a step behind her and started to turn, when his voice was much closer to her than she expected it being. It happened quite quickly. She assumed he had something to tell Keiichiro by the way he called out his name but he was coming from the direction Lettuce was turning towards and she was powerless to stop herself, already in motion.

The tray slammed into him, getting some whip cream on his shirt before the large glass cup the parfait was in tipped over and fell towards the ground, hitting it and breaking into a pile of glass and sweets.

**I want to make off with those two letters in 'su-ki'*;**

**Not really hoping for anything special beyond that.**

**Suppose you just fell head over heels for staring at me today?**

**Come on now!**

**Sometimes you just gotta let your imagination run wild, right?**

'**Love' really is a sickness!**

"I'm so sorry!" Face flushed, Lettuce dropped to her knees to pick up the pieces as fast as she could before giving a small yelp in pain. She didn't dare look up to see if he noticed so instead she looked down and found a small shard of glass poking into her knee.

_Of course you don't sit on broken glass, Lettuce… What are you thinking? Oh he must think I'm an idiot!_

When she looked up from the glass, to her surprise, Ryou's face was at eye level with her, although he didn't rest his knees on the floor. "Are you okay, Lettuce?"

And the world stopped, ever so briefly as if letting this silly in love school girl savor the moment. _I wish you were head over heels for me… Like I am for you._ But the world continued shortly after and Lettuce blushed brighter, turning her head to the floor and proceeded to pick up pieces of glass she broke. "I'm fine, Ryou-san." She mumbled softly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get any on you, I can-"

She spoke a little too fast and Ryou stood up, taking her arm softly and pulling her up to stand. Lettuce winced as the glass in her knee moved and noticed people had stopped eating to look at her. How mortifying a situation could this possibly be! Honestly, was she about to look down and see that she was naked? Ryou, still holding onto the arm he used to pull her up, wrapped his other arm around her to touch her shoulder and steer her into the back room of the café and Lettuce, finding that she couldn't walk without limping, let him escort her away.

**I've heard one-sided crushes are 'fun', but…**

**That's a lie.**

**It's just painful, and full of tears.**

**But…**

**When I realized this was love, I …**

**Felt really happy!**

Once they were out of eye sight of the rest of the customers, things sounded like they were back to normal, not the awkward silence that would now haunt the green haired girl's dreams. Ryou walked her to the break room, found a seat, set her down on it gently, Lettuce doing her best not to make any noise when her knee moved, and knelt beside her, looking at her knee closely.

_Don't be so close. Not when we're alone. Please…_

"I'll grab some tweezers and fish it out. It's been getting deeper as you move." The blonde stood up and reached for a first aid kit hanging from the wall behind him.

"Ryou-san, this all isn't necessary." Lettuce pleaded with him, watching his every move. He pulled out a chair and sat it next to hers before sitting down in it and opening the first air kit. "It's a small piece of glass, I can-"

"I want to help." The blonde assured her and Lettuce shut her mouth. He leaned in close and carefully took the tweezers to her knee, clamping it down on the glass and pulling it out slowly. It came out easily enough, for it was just a small piece of glass, but Lettuce felt much better with it gone. "There? See, was that so bad." He smirked at her,

**Share the load already!**

**This love is freaking heavy!**

**Too heavy to keep holding onto it all alone!**

**Let's go half and half on these feelings that make my heart race;**

**If it's not something special, then it's no good!**

It made her heart race. Ryou cleaned up her cut and bandaged it before cleaning up the small mess he made. Lettuce stood up, testing putting weight on her leg and found it hurt her much less than before. She smiled and looked at Ryou to thank him, but back turned to her, putting the first aid kit where he found it.

_So many things I want to say to you, Ryou-san… Why can't you take some of these feelings? Let's share them so I don't feel so alone. It's so heavy… _

"Lettuce, do you hurt yourself this much even when you're not at the café?" He asked, turning to face her.

It was so sudden of a question, Lettuce was caught by surprise and nodded her head quickly. "I've always been clumsy, but I don't typically carry glass on trays."

Ryou pulled out his phone from his back pocket with a deep sigh and flipped the older model open. "What's your number? I want to make sure you're not getting injured and no one is around to help you."

_What?_

Was someone playing a cruel trick on her? She looked at him nervously, weighing the options before softly muttering her phone number. She knew he was actually putting it in his phone too by the beeping that followed every set of numbers he recited. "There. Now I'll send you a message so you have mine too. Now, think you can finish out the day?"

Too stunned for words, Lettuce nodded and turned to finish up the day, her mind racing.

**I want to become more than friends;**

**Whether you push or pull, I won't be swayed!**

**Suppose you started to love me more than anyone else in the world…**

**I'll show you that I can be your ideal kind of girl!**

A beeping noise came from the pocket of her apron and Lettuce reached inside, pulling out her cellphone. She had gotten a message from Ryou, proving to her that it really happened.

_Call me or text me if you need anything alright? Keep this number._

Lettuce felt herself grow just ever so slightly lighter. Taking a deep breath, she saved the number and pushed the buttons on her phone, pushing send before she could lose her nerve.

Ryou would receive a text from the green haired girl that day, one that he would smile at and save in his phone to look at when he needed something to cheer him up from thinking about the red head in his café. Something to brighten his spirits whenever she talked about the dumb 'Aoyama-kun.'

_Thank you for helping me again, Ryou-san. You are the kindest man I have ever known._

'**Love' really is a sickness!**


End file.
